Shinigami Wizard: Discontinued, lack of ideas
by Yami Kami
Summary: This Story is currently dead but i'll get around to it. However, before i get back to updating this is going to be rewritten. Sorry to everyone who liked this, but i really havent had the time or desire to write. This is however going to change
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello Readers. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to J.K.Rowling, nor Bleach which belongs to Tite Kubo.

Now let's beginn the Story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Harry Potter was not a normal boy, and i do not mean that his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin hated him. Neither do i mean that he was living in the smallest bedroom in his relatives house no. 4 Privat Drive. No, Harry Potter was a wizard. But even for a wizard, he wasn't normal. He was the "Boy-who-Lived. He got that title when Voldemort attacked Harry and his parents when he was one year old, and he survived the killing curse, Avada Kedavra and somehow he rebounded the attack at Voldemort. Since that day he was whorshipped as the savior of the Wizarding World. Harry, like every young wizard and witch, attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just returned form his second year at Hogwarts, and what a year it had been. First, Harry and his best friend Ron Weasly had crashed into the Womping Willow, a very violent tree, with a flying car. Then the whole school turned against Harry for beeing able to speak to snakes. Then his other best friend Hermione Granger got petrified. And worst of all he had to save Ron's little sister Ginny from Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort and giant Basilisk. And now that he's back with his "Loving Relatives", he finds out that he can see and talk to ghosts. Now, normally this isn't special, since all wizards and witches can see ghosts. But these are special ghosts. These are Muggle, non magical ghosts. Other Witches and Wizards can only see magical ghosts.

At the moment Harry is lying on his lumpy bed and trying to ignore the ghost floating above him and making rude jokes and gestures. Harry wasn't very successful. "Please, anything to get away from here" thought Harry. "FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard from the otherside of the Door."I didn't mean literally" thought Harry. "Freak, get down here this instant" Harry could hear his Aunt Petunia from downstairs. Harry went downstairs immediately wanting to forego another beating."What do you want, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry. "You will go shopping for groceries while I get Dudders some Snacks from the Kitchen. I wouldn't want him to stand up during his favourite TV show. Here is the list. And don't you dare forget anything boy, or you will be locked into the cupboard". Petunia ordered. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said. On the way to the supermarket Harry passed the Flowers that were put up in memory of the girl that was run over by a car and died. Dudley and his gang had thrown it down for fun. They had been bored. Harry picked the flowers up and then turned to the ghost and said "I'm sorry for what my cousin did. I' ll try and bring you some fresh flowers soon."Thank you, now i can try and rest in peace" the ghost replied."Yeah, rest in peace." Harry said, continuing on his way.

Later that night, Harry was lying on his bed drifting off, when suddenly a black Butterfly flew over him. Harry sat up immidiatly. He carefully pulled out his wand watching the Butterfly. Then, suddenly the Butterfly turned into a girl around Harry's age in what Harry thought were weird clothes. Sure, robes weren't normal either, in fact they looked like dresses, but for Harry these clothes were weird. The girl wore a black long and wide sleeved jacket with white linings. Her trousers were also black and went wider from the legs down. She had a white belt tied around her waist. On her feet she wore white socks split the toes and sandles. On her waist she carried a katana (AN/ A Katana is a japanese sword). As the girl stopped in the middle of Harry's room, completely ignoring Harry."It's near." was all she said. Standing up slowly Harry aproached the girl."Exuse me" Harry said standing behind the girl,"but what exactly are you talking about?"."You can see me?" the girl exlamed in surprise turning around."Yes, why are you asking?" Harry replied."Because normal people can't see me." The girl said."Why not?".

"Because i'm a Shinigami or Soul Reaper" the girl stated."Mind explaining?" Harry asked.

"...so, your telling me that you come from this soul society." "Yes," "And your job is to send the unrestfull spirits there." "Yes," "And, last but not least, your also supposed to cleanse these 'Hollows' ?" "Yes."

"It does make some kind of sense." Harry mused."Actually, the cleansing is my current mission." the girl added."Do you have any idea where the Hollow is?" Harry asked curiously."Well, actually these last few days, I haven't been able to sense it and..." Harry interrupted her, "did you hear that sound,?" he asked fearfull."What are you..." ROAR "impossible, that's the scream of a Hollow, how come I didn't hear it earlier?... of course! Why didn't I realise this earlier!","what are you talking about?!" Harry demanded from her."What I mean is, that for some reason, your spirit power was sealed away up to now.","So?"."Well, Hollows eat souls, and they go after souls with high spirit power. What i'm trying to explain is that that Hollow is after you. You're also the reason why i couldn't sense the Hollow, because your spirit power was blocking my senses."."Its after ME?" Harry shouted. Just then a crash and a scream was heard downstairs. The girl ran downstairs, Harry in hot pursuite. There on the Kitchen floor lay Petunia and Vernon Dursley in a puddle of blood. Then, Dudley ran towards Harry and said,"Harry please help us", before fainting of blood loss. For a few seconds Harry stood stunned, then he ran outside. There, 4 meters away from him stood the Hollow. It somehow resembled a troll with a white mask, red eyes and a hole in the chest. Harry stood there in fear. At the same moment, the Hollow saw him and charged. Harry tried to move but he couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. Just as it was about to bite him, a black blur appeared in between the creature and him. There was a cry and roar of pain. There in front of Harry stood the soul reaper beeing bitten by the Hollow while her sword cutting the Hollows upper lip. The Hollow staggered back a few meters losing two teeth in the procces, while the Shinigami collapsed against the wall next to Harry."Listen boy, I'm too weak at the moment to help you. So i will ask you. Do you want to save your family?". Harry tought a few moments, remembering all his abuse at his Relatives hands. Then he said,"Yes. They may not be the best people, but their still my family.","Then you must become a soul reaper yourself. It's the only way",the Shinigami replied. At the same time the Hollow began to gather it bearings. It began to charge."There only is a minimal chance of succses, but it is the only way, to save your family you must become a Shinigami."."What do i have to do?", was Harry's only question."You must stab yourself with my Soulslayer," she said alighening her sword with Harrys heart,"It will then transfer my powers into you. However, there is only a fifty chance of survival, and because your soul is so powerfull, the chance you'll survive is even lower."."Lets do it soulreaper."Not soulreaper. I'm Rukia Kuchiki.","Harry Potter nice to meet you." Harry said, before he stabbed himself. There was a bright flash of light...

AN/ Yes people, a Cliffhanger. I KNOW I'm EVIL.(Smirks)

Anyway, see ya next chapter, and please DON'T forget to Read&Review. AND pleeeeaaaaaaase dont flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Friendship

Hello again, Readers, Yami Kami here. This is the second chapter of my first story Shinigami Wizard. Sorry about the Cliffy, but I couldn't help myself.

Anyway, on with the STORY!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Frienship

There was a flash of light... and suddenly the Hollow that had begun charging had only one arm left. 2 meters behind it Harry stood in a black battle kimono(AN/ Same as Rukia wears in the first chapter) with a huge sword over his shoulder. He slowly turned around and, seeing the Hollow charge him, he quickly raised his sword saying "Petrificus Totalus". The Hollow fell forward, beeing unable to move. On the side Rukia's eye's widened. " He can use spells? And the size of his Zanpakuto is huge. And since the size of the Soulslayer is liked to a Shinigamis Spiritpower...Who is this Kid?" she thought shocked. Back with the battle, Harry had just sliced of one of the Hollow's legs followed up by splitting the Hollows head. The Hollow disolved into thin air. When Harry looked around he saw Rukia still sitting leaned against the wall.

3 weeks later  
Harry sat on his bed talking with Rukia who sat in her bedroom, Harry's closet, opposite his bed.. The two of them had fast become friends. Both of them had also agreed that Harrys family were arrogant stupif bastards. They Rukia and Harry had found out a lot about each other and had come to the conclusion that they both were very similar, fo example both felt guilty when someone was hurt because of them, and both hated beeing well known. They hadn't spent all time talking though. They had also taught each other. Rukia had startet to teach him Kido because she had seen him do the Petrificus Totalus, while Harry had been teaching her the first and second year spells because even if she didn't want to she would have to go with Harry to Hogwarts because she would have to help Harry find and clense the Hollows. To both of their delight, they had made great progress with what they were thaught. Harry had feared that Rukia wouldn't be able to use spells with his wand or there would be another underage magic warning, however netheir of his fears were necessary because his wand was a surpising good match for Rukia, and as she had explained, that because she tecnically didn't exist they didn't notice the magic beeing preformed because they saw magic that was not cast by an existing person and therefor ignored it. Rukia had completed all first year spells and was halfway trough the second year spells in three. Harry thought she could give Hermione a run for her money, so harry was impressed. Rukia was equally impressed with Harry's progress, though for a different reason. Normally it woult take two years in the Shinigami academy to learn 10 Kido, a feat which Harry had accomplished in three weeks. In other words they were both prodigys. Together Harry and Rukia had also managed to stop about 20 Hallow attacks. One of the things Rukia had told Harry was that she had modified his Relatives memorys, because Harry had inquired why his Relatives hadn't remembered a thing, and had said that a truck had crashed into the house wall.  
Harry had also exchanged letters with both his friends. Harry had been slightly depressed that Hermione was in France, and although depressed also happy and Ron was in Egypt. When Rukia had asked why he lived with his Relatives after hearing Harry's wake up call of "Fream, get down here and make breakfast" he had said that they were his Aunt. Uncle and Cousin, and that they were his only living relatives.

1 week later

Harry and Rukia had just completed another learning session when Harry heard his uncle storm up the stairs. Without another thought he pushed Rukia into the closet, told her for her own safety to stay quiet, close the door and move away from the closet before his Uncle stormed into the room. He was clearly drunk. From inside the closet Rukia could her a fist hitting flesh and Harry's crys of pain. As soon as Rukia heard the dor close and steps moving down the stairs, she tore open the closet door. When she saw Harry's beaten form, tears started to form in her eyes. She slowly aproached him. As she kneeled down beside him she couldn't control her tears, and she started to cry silently hugging his broken form."Why?" she sobbed."Why what?" Harry asked weakly. Why did you hide me? she asked trough her tears. Because i didn't want you hurt. "Idiot" she said still in tears." Now, don't move, I'm going to heal you"."Understood, Mylady" harry replied with a wince before smirking."Idiot" Rukia muttered,"don't call me that"she said with a watery smile.

AN/ Yeah, its shorter tha last time, but at the moment i have exams so please don't be to hard on me.

Alright, no Cliffy this time for all those who hate me because of the Cliffy last chapter. Anyway, i need a beta, so anyone interested, please mail me. Also, I only had 5 reviews last chapter ( TT ) so please Review people.

See ya next time. Yami Kami 


	3. The Pain in the Ass

Hello, readers Yami Kami here. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had

and still have a lot of exams. Anyway, I will probably start updating more

regularly, because I only have 2 weeks till Christmas Holidays. Also, I have

a

Beta

"Kido"

Chapter 3: The Pain in the Ass

2 weeks after the Incident

Rukia and Harry had grown even closer after the incident,and they had also

made progress in their study sessions.

Harry had mastered another 5 Kido, and Rukia had learned all first and second

year spells.

Harry had also, on Rukia's advice, subscribed the Daily Prophet.He hadn't

found anything interesting. He did however get the slip that would allow him

access to Hogsmead.

As soon as Harry read the guardian sign here part he swore loudly, though not

loudly enough for his relatives to hear.

Later that night, after Rukia had asked him about his grades and seen how bad

his grades were, he had to swear to her that he would put more effort into his

studying.

As they both heard Petunia move up the stairs, Rukia immediately closed the

closet door while disappearing behind it.

Trough the door she heard Petunia say"Boy, listen up, Aunt Marge will be

coming and staying for 2 weeks so behave, or you will be locked into the

cupboard under the stairs."

After that she turned around and walked arrogantly out of the room.

As soon as Petunia was out of hearing range, Harry groaned," Just

great!".

"What do you mean" Rukia asked as she opened the closet door.

Harry was about to answer when Rukia's tracker started to signal the

appearance of a Hollow.

They exchanged looks, nodded, and Rukia pulled Harry out of his Body with her

special Gloves and both of them jumped out of the open window.

2 Miles away

"Byakurai", Harry shouted, disintegrating the Hollow.

" Now, why did you groan, when your aunt said something about a Marge?"

"Simple, Aunt Marge is my Uncle Vernon's sister, therefore not my real

aunt, and she has great pleasure insulting me and my family.On top of that she

has a bulldog who she affectionately named Ripper. Anyway she loves tormenting

me."

"So, another 'loving relative' ". Rukia muttered, looking at Harry with

sympathy."

"Anyway, isn't it your Birthday soon?"

" Yeah, tomorrow."Harry said turning around and moving back towards

Privet Drive. Rukia stood there a few moments contemplating before following

Harry.

The next day Aunt Marge arrived.

She immediately greeted Harry by slamming her baggage into Harry's stomach.

After that, Ripper relieved himself on Harry.

Understandably he brought the luggage into the guest room paying no attention

to how damaged the Suitcases became, after which he retreated to his (and now

Rukia's) room.


	4. Escaping Privet Drive

Hello everyone Yami Kami here. Sorry it took so long for me to update.

However, I have a good reason. That being: Exams.

I reaally had to learn for them, plus, I had a small case of writers block.

And i thought about some of my ideas. I had a lot of ideas that I couldn't

decide which ones to discard.

Also, I had an interesting Idea which I plan to bring into the story in one

or two chapters. Anyone who can guess it will get a „Best Guesser

Award".

By the way Lord Akuma, great Idea. Although, I will probably use a few

different Kido.

Also, I will probably update this story not so frequently, because Seimika,

a fellow fanfic writer, gave me a great idea, which I will start writing

soon.

So, I will have two stories I will have to update.

Anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 4. Escaping Privet Drive

„Great! Really great!" Harry seethed, as he ran up the stairs to his

'Room', remembering what had happened over the last few minutes.

First, he was forced to spend the whole day with 'Aunt' Marge.

Then in the evening was cornered by Dudley, who then tried harassing him

again. Keyword being tried, as Harry promptly used Pale Fire Crash on him,

blasting him trough the door to his 'Room'.

Two days ago Harry had been able to use Kido in his living human body. Then

he was forced to listen too his Uncles ranting and shouting about his and

Dudley's differences, Dudley's faults ignored of course.

When Vernon started to advance on him to start another beating, Harry, who

had

found out that the Kido didn't register as Magic, simply replied by a white

lightning to the face, followed by Vernon crashing through the living room

wall.

At seeing this Petunia had bolted out of the House. Marge, who had

insulted him and his parents, had been thrown out of the window into the

garden courtesy of the Thunder Roar Cannon, closely followed by her Dog.

Right now, he was running up the stairs. There he pulled Rukia , who had been

reading

out of the closet.

Then, still pulling her behind him, Harry ran back

downstairs.

There he went to the cupboard under the stairs.

Letting go of Rukia, who had been shouting and cursing at him, Harry pulled

out his wand and said „Alohomora"pointing his wand at the lock. He didn't

care anymore.

Rukia, who had finished shouting, then asked: "Why did you drag me

downstairs?"

"Simple, were leaving." replied Harry, having gotten his

trunk out of the cupboard."

OK, and how do you plan to do that?" asked Rukia dryly.

"I don't know yet," he admitted,"but lets talk about that

later. Let's get out of here first."

After Rukia had agreed, the two of them

went outside.

A few streets away Rukia promptly hit Harry on the head.

Hard."

What was that for?" he shouted at her, massaging his head.

"For being stupid and unorganized." She replied.

For Rukia had seen the destruction Harry had

created in the Dursley's house.

"Ok. Now, HOW EXACTLEY DO YOU PLAN TO GET

AWAY FROM HERE?" Rukia shouted at Harry."

" I don't know." he admitted, "but, we'll find a way."

Suddenly they felt a chill in the air.

They exchanged looks and nodded.

Both knew that they were being watched.

Harry slowly drew his wand. Suddenly they whipped around, and promptly came

face to face wit a huge dog.

Harry immediately backpedaled... and tripped falling on the road. At the

same time the hand that was holding his wand was thrown upwards. Harry had to

roll away fast, because where his head had been seconds ago now was a big

purple bus.

The next Morning

Harry sat up in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Remembering what had happened

yesterday, he groaned. This promptly got him a pillow to the head for waking

up Rukia.

Her bed was opposite his and she was a very light sleeper.

After getting dressed they both went downstairs. There, they discussed what

they

should do.

As Harry had promised the Minister he wouldn't go into Muggle

London they left any idea involving it out of the discussion. Not that they

wanted to go anywhere near London. There was A LOT to do in Diagon

Alley.

"Alright, firstly, seeing as you'll be going to Hogwarts with me you

will need a wand of your own. As I haven't seen most of Diagon Ally myself

we

could spend the time until my booklist comes exploring it.

"Otherwise there is nothing to do, since I have all my homework done

because of your nagging. I mean honestly, sometimes your worse than

Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, at least I'm not bossy. Or book obsessed. And you're simply lazy.

I can think of a

dozen more ideas of things to do. For example preventing Hollows from

attacking."

"Obviously. But apart from that?"

"Good question."

They both sighed.

"Well, lets get going." Harry said, standing up.

„Alright", Rukia agreed following suit. Together, they left the pub in a

comfortable silence.

Well, another chapter finished. Please Read and Review People. Anyway, I

love

Christmas Holidays. Three weeks of just being lazy. And Reading and writing

Fanfiction of course.

All right, that's all for now,

Sayonara. Yami Kami


	5. Here we go again

Hello everybody Yami Kami here. Yes, everyone, it is the next chapter of

Shinigami Wizard. Sorry for taking so long but I hade a huge case of

noideawhattowritesyndrome. I was also banned from the Computer and had a lot

of

schoolwork and exams. One thing I want to say is that if you want to have a

say in what Harry's Zanpakuto should have as a soul, then go and vote on my

profile. Also, you remember that is told you I'd have a surprise for all of

you?

It will appear in a few chapters. Alright, enough talk, on to

the STORY!

AN: Don't own anything besides the plot for this story and my OC

YamiKanata.

Chapter 5: Here we go again.

Once outside, Rukia looked around confused. Turning to Harry she asked:

"How are we getting into the Ally? ". As a reply Harry started to tap

some

seemingly random bricks with his wand. Rukia's eyes widened in shock when

the

wall started to form an Archway. Harry, seeing her expression, started to

smile and said: "Welcome, to Diagon Alley. Come on, we have to get to

Gringotts. ", before starting down the alley. Rukia, pulling herself out

of

her stupor, started to follow, looking around in wonder. Once they were at

the wizarding Bank, Rukia asked what the little creatures were that were

guarding the door. "Goblins", was the reply. She was about to ask Harry

something

else, when she suddenly saw a familiar person. „Bbbut it can't be!

",Rukia

told herself in shock," he disappeared years ago!". The Person in

question

appeared to be 13 years old he was tall for his age. He had spiky black hair

with white tips and red eyes. He was rather muscular and good looking(AN: I'm

a

boy, so if that sounded gay, I'm straight.). He wore a dark red long sleeve

shirt and black jeans. On his feet were a pair of black trainers with dark

red

markings. On his hands were black gloves(AN: I suck at descriptions.).It had

to be. There stood her childhood friend Yami. As he turned around his eye's

widened."Rrrrukia?" he stuttered. „How?", they both said at the same

time. Rukia and Yami looked at each other. Then they started to laugh

hysterically. Harry who had been to his vault in the meantime, looked on in

confusion. "What just happened?" he asked. "Oh, sorry, this is my

childhood friend Yami Kanata. Yami, this is Harry Potter." Rukia said

after

she stopped laughing. "Nice to meet you Pottersan." Yami said.

„Likewise". „So, care tell me why I haven't heard from you in the past

few years?" asked Rukia. „Sure, but not now.", Yami told her, „

right

now we have some shopping to do, and I don't want to be overheard.". „

Yeah, hey Yami, want to join us?"„Why do you think I said WE

Pottersan?"

„Alright, stupid question." „Yeah, now let's get going!", Rukia

cutin.Their first stop was Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. Inside, all

of

them were measured, when Rukia saw that the Hogwarts's girl school uniform

contained skirts.

„What! I'll freeze to death in those! They're so short

Rangiku wouldn't wear them. Also, I hate skirts! Why do I have to wear

skirts?" Because it is a school uniform. All girls have to wear them.",

said Yami. They got all the supplies except wands and course books. They

stepped into Ollivanders. There Yami and Rukia looked around. Suddenly a

voice

behind them said." Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" Both Harry

and

Rukia jumped. „Hello Ollivandersan", said Yami. „ A, yes, Mr. Kanata,

it's been awhile, now your here for wands I presume?" ,"Yes", "Very

well. A yes Mr. Potter Phoenix feather 11". Now, Mr. Kanata I'll measure

you

first. While Yami was being measured, Ollivander walked down an isle. Taking

down a box he came back saying enough. The tape fell on the ground."


	6. Sorry, I'll rewrite it first

Sorry Everyone, this story is dead at the moment.

I Promise i'll update it eventually, but before that happens it has got to be rewritten. Therefore, if I do start updating it will be a rewrite of the first chapter.


End file.
